


Cold, Solid & Grey

by AmourFonce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Hurt Jack Kline, Hurt No Comfort, Jack Kline is sixteen, Jackifer, Jackifer through Non-Con, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rape, Rough Kissing, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmourFonce/pseuds/AmourFonce
Summary: The world around them was cold, solid and grey. The days full of rain and loose thoughts. Ignored bills stacked on top of the fridge. Cartoons on television, spiral bound notebooks on the floor and cocaine on the kitchen table.Lucifer had just walked back into the house. Smoking a cigarette and chugging down whiskey. That’s when he saw his quiet introverted son and thought,‘Finally.’





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fic displays violent/Non-con situations.

* * *

Lucifer grabbed his son by the hair and dragged him into the old bedroom. Ignoring the boy’s shouting and pleas.

Jack was always a good boy. Sweethearted and kind and never deserved any mistreatment. But now there was his father forcing him into the tiny bedroom of their rundown home and throwing him down onto the bare mattress.

The world around them was cold, solid and grey. The days full of rain and loose thoughts. Ignored bills stacked on top of the fridge. Cartoons on television, spiral bound notebooks on the floor and cocaine on the kitchen table. Lucifer had just walked back into the house. Smoking a cigarette and chugging down whiskey. That’s when he saw his quiet introverted son and thought,

_‘Finally.’_

* * *

 

“What are you doing! Dad! Dad!” Jack shouted in agony as Lucifer climbed on top of him. The older man pulled the young boy up by the hips and began to rip off his t-shirt. Heart racing, the boy pushed at the older man and kicked his thin legs. His pale skin reddening with anger and his bare chest heaving.

Jack was beyond anxious and scared. His heart pounding as his mind fought the realization of what his father was about to do to him.  

_This can’t be happening…not to me,_ Jack thought in terror. Freezing as the rest of his clothes were torn away and his underwear was ripped to shreds.

Tears blinded him and his limbs flailed wildly against his father and Lucifer grunted loudly when Jack finally hit him. Punching him in the jaw and chest. The man growled and without saying a word he struck his son hard in his head. Careful not to damage the boy’s pleasant face…. Lucifer liked to keep his son pretty.

Jack saw nothing for a moment. Everything went woozy and blurry. He had passed out for all of two minutes before naturally coming to with a solid thumping feel to his head.

He was completely naked and so was his father who was now completely on top of him. 

“Dad-d! please-e,” Jack begged as his father began to suck and bite at his frail neck. Touching Jack all over and caressing parts of him that had never been caressed. “Dad-d.” Jack continued to sob and for one merciful moment Lucifer looked down at his son. Marveling at the pleasantness of his sorrowful face.

Jack vision was blurry and he couldn’t see Lucifer’s small grin he just begged continuously. His heart slamming against his chest.

“Dad please don’t do this to me…I’m a... I’m a…” Jack sobbed, choked and struggled while Lucifer slowly took hold of his thin trembling wrist. Pressing them down tightly to the sides of his head.

“Please don’t, Dad, I’m a virgin-n.” Jack finally cried out. “please don’t hurt me. Dad please, s-stop…I’m a virgin.”

Lucifer listened to Jack’s blubbering and adjusted himself on top of the boy. Shifting Jack’s legs around and angling his cock toward Jack’s innocence.  

Before forcing his way inside of Jack’s body, Lucifer smirked and said,

 “You fucking better be.”


	2. Chapter 2

The old worn mattress squeaked feverishly and the overcast sky outside the window shined a sorrowful silver light into the dim dark room. There were holes in the walls and old clothes on the floor. The smell of mildew was strong and the television set blared the local news in the living room. Jack’s crying growing just as loud.

 

Lucifer grunted and moaned, “Ugh, shit you’re so fucking tight!” struggling to pump harder into the poor boy. Spreading his own legs wider and letting his balls slap against Jack’s backside with each thrust. He wanted to feel all of Jack. With a foul lust and no self-control Lucifer made it his goal to have Jack and destroy all trances of the boy’s virginity. Lucifer was delighted in the thick tightness of Jack’s entrance. As well as the challenge of fucking his way into Jack.  The man nearly shouted with victory when he finally broke through the young boy’s skin.

 

 Licking his lips and taking pleasure in raping his son Lucifer moved wildly. Sticking his cock in further and listening to Jack scream louder.

“DAD! DADDY STOP IT-T” Jack bellowed.

Lucifer moaned and growled in his son’s ear, “That’s right baby…say, daddy.” Lucifer paused his thrusting for only a moment to reached under Jack’s thin body and grab up the boy’s backside. Than he slammed back down repeatedly in a new angle in thick unbridled strokes.

 

“Keep saying, daddy, like a good boy.” Lucifer teased and laughed. Jack wailed and pushed weakly against the older man. His mind gone and full of desperation while his heart was ripping in half.

His father’s cock was inside of him.

Deep and grinding against the secret _spot_ Jack didn’t know he had. Jack never touched that part of himself. Not even when he masturbated innocently in his bedroom on lonely nights.

 

Lucifer worked hard to hit Jack’s spot and it didn’t take him long. He knew exactly how to fuck a prostate. So when he entered Jack Lucifer slammed right down on it. Hard.

“AH!” Jack let out in deep breaths. Sucking back air and chest heaving. His full lips trembling feverishly. Lucifer saw his lips and kissed Jack gently making the teenager flinch back. Moving his head away from his father immediately. But Lucifer roughly grabbed Jack by the face with one hand and smashed their mouths together. Shoving his tongue in deep and slicking it against Jack’s.

 

Jack felt the urge to vomit as he could taste his father’s spit. The smell of smoke and whiskey filling his nostrils. Jack heaved but nothing came up.

“Kiss me right, and I’ll fuck you good...real good, baby.” Lucifer murmured still holding Jack’s face.

Jack didn’t want his dad to do anything. He just wanted it all to be over.

So he kissed the man quickly; making Lucifer grin.

 

The forced kissing continued and the man started to fuck the boy slowly. Raping him softly and purposely grinding into the tender sweet spot deep inside of Jack.  

 

Jack couldn’t fight it any longer. But he didn’t mean to start moaning…He didn’t mean it. He swore it all to himself that he didn’t.

But he just started squirming anxiously underneath his father and bucking up into Lucifer’s thrust.

“Yeah that’s right baby. Fuck me back.” Lucifer whispered.

“Aww Daddy!” Jack let out uncontrollably.  Sweat built up heavily between them and their skin met in sticky wet claps. Jack moaned and cried out as the strange pleasure radiated inside of him. White hot nerves flared from his cock to his nipples and his toes curled. Lucifer swirled his tongue inside the boy’s mouth and rotated his hips in a circular motion. Listening to the sweet noises his son made.

 

“That’s right baby, just let me fuck you. So, so good.” Lucifer whispered and started to pump savagely again. “Just let me, Jack…. keep your legs open.”  

Jack gasped out and saw nothingness as Lucifer pushed his legs further apart. Their mouths still pressed together. Tongues lapping together.

            Jack didn’t realize it. The tiny pleasure inside himself grew immensely and found his tongue moving hungrily against his dad’s. Everything that was traumatizing became warm…terrifyingly warm and Lucifer began to rut Jack greedily. Making the boy cry out louder than before.

Only four minutes of it passed before Jack was—

“AW!!! AWWWWW!!!” with his thin legs wrapped around Lucifer’s thick waist, shaking. Chest heaving and the stickiness of cum coating his stomach.

Jack mouth hung agape and wild. His buttocks shivered and body shook. Crying out as his father continued to move.

 

“That’s my boy! That’s my boy…ugh!” Lucifer growled pleasurably like an animal. Pumping until he felt himself ready to cum. He was right there. On the tip of a razor sharp edge as he watched his son have his first anal orgasm. And the way Jack’s beautiful face lit up in a bright red blush sent Lucifer over that edge he was already falling off of.

 

 “AHHH FUCK, YES. YES UGHHH!” Lucifer roared and convulsed on top of Jack who lay breathless and lost entirely. Head still spinning from coming.  Lucifer’s ass quivered and his cock twitched rapidly in the inside of Jack.  He pumped again into the sweet wetness and felt his own legs give out. Kicking them out and digging his toes into the old mattress Lucifer forced his lips back onto Jack’s mouth and grind until his cock grew soft. Until he slipped out covered in cum.

 

Shock vibrated through Jack’s entire body as he felt his father climax inside him. His swollen eyes and flushed face heated in red regret, trauma and humiliation. Jack had grown paralyzed and his body remained still as Lucifer collapsed on top of him. Falling asleep.

 

* * *

Jack lay still for fifteen minutes underneath his father’s heavy body. Lucifer snored and Jack felt the tears seep out his eyes. Jack trembled in agony and only found comfort in the sound of the TV in the living room. Commercials and sit-coms played and Jack just laid still listening.

When Lucifer woke up he crawled off the boy as if it was a normal thing to do.

“Go, take a shower.” The man said plainly as he put on his jeans and grabbed the pack of cigarettes that were in his pocket. Lighting a cigarette Lucifer simply walked out the old bedroom and left out the old house. As if nothing had happened....

And Jack laid still...crying softly and listening to the TV before finally getting up to shower.


End file.
